Ekei Kuchiki
Ekei Ankokuji Kuchiki (朽木 安國寺 惠瓊 Kuchiki Ankokuji Ekei), simply shortened to Ekei Kuchiki (朽木 惠瓊 Kuchiki Ekei) is a member of the high-ranking and noble Kuchiki Clan. Among the clan, he is more closely related to Shizuka Kuchiki, the Clan Head, than most. Unlike most Kuchiki clan members, he is not a part of the 6th Division, but instead he is the Lieutenant to the 7th Division, under Captain Kokurou Kakyoin. He is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Ekei has light skin, dark brown, unkempt brown hair that's slicked back, and matching brown eyes. As a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), but underneath, he wears a light purple undergarment that reaches up to his neck and over his wrists, like tekkō. He has two minor piercings above his left eyebrow and on his left ear. He wears his Zanpakutō like most Shinigami, at his side. Personality As would be expected of any Kuchiki, Ekei is a calm individuality, often producing an air of tranquility around him wherever he is. Befitting of his calm behaviour, he is notably quiet and soft-spoken, rarely going off on tangents when speaking, and never makes boasts he doesn't think he can back up. Ekei is loyal, more than willing to defend his Captain and Clan with his own body, even if he knows he might die. Knowing his limits, Ekei doesn't engage in rash actions, however, he will fight to the best of his ability when ordered or when he absolutely must, such as in cases of war. During his own idle time, Ekei usually keeps his activities secret, but he is fond of both gardening and photography, and occasionally dabbles in cooking. History Ekei was born into the Noble Kuchiki clan, and enrolled in the Shin'ō Academy in his early teen years. He graduated quickly, complete the six year course in half the time and was quickly admitted into the Gotei 13. While serving under the Sixth Division, Ekei came to admire the Captain of the 7th Division, and, upon his request, was transferred to the 7th Division to serve under Captain Kokurou Kakyoin. It didn't take Ekei long to rise through the ranks, and he was quickly appointed to a seated position. After becoming stronger and taking on more difficult missions, he was appointed as Kokurou's Lieutenant. Synopsis Substitute In Flames Arc *Woman Troubles *The Struggle Begins Soul Society Arc *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Being a Leiutenant-level Shinigami, Ekei has a great amount of spiritual power. Zanpakutō Ekei's Zanpakutō name is currently unknown, however, it takes the form of an ordinary katana with a silver square tsuba. *'Shikai': Not yet Revealed. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *The image used for Ekei was originally linearted by User:Zanpakuto-Leader and generously provided for my use. All credit to him. *Ekei Kuchiki's name comes from Ankokuji Ekei, a diplomat of Mōri clan, a powerful feudal clan in the Chūgoku region, Japan, as well as a Rinzai Buddhist monk following the Azuchi-Momoyama period of the 16th century. Navigation Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Lieutenant Category:7th Division